Weber County, Utah
Weber County ( ) is a county located in the U.S. state of Utah, occupying a stretch of the Wasatch Front, part of the eastern shores of Great Salt Lake, and much of the rugged Wasatch Mountains. As of the 2000 census, the population was 196,533, an increase of 24.1% over its population in 1990. By 2008 its population was estimated at 227,487. Its county seat and largest city is Ogden. Weber State University, founded in 1889, is located in Ogden. The county was formedhttp://archives.utah.gov/referenc/utcolist.htm on March 3, 1852 and named after the Weber River, which in turn was named for John Henry Weber (1779–1859), a fur trapper and trader in the area in the mid-1820s. Historically Weber County stretched from the California, Oregon, Utah Territory border in the north west, to the current boundary in the south east. As Nevada and the State of Utah evolved, Weber County shrunk to its current size. Weber County is part of the Ogden–Clearfield Metropolitan Statistical Area as well as the Salt Lake City–Ogden–Clearfield Combined Statistical Area. Geography The county extends from high in the Wasatch Range in the east into a portion of the Great Salt Lake to the west. The Weber and Ogden rivers and their tributaries run through its valleys. The Weber County Surveyor's office divides the county into two regions, the "Lower Valley" and the "Upper Valley", divided by the ridge of the Wasatch front range running north-south through the county. The "Lower Valley" is the more populous part of the county and is adjacent to the Great Salt Lake. The "Upper Valley" is the eastern part of the county and consists mostly of the Ogden Valley, the watershed of the Ogden River. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 659 square miles (1708 km²), of which, 576 square miles (1491 km²) of it is land and 217 km² (84 sq mi or 12.73%) is water. Adjacent counties * Box Elder County, Utah (northwest) * Cache County, Utah - (north) * Rich County, Utah - (northeast) * Morgan County, Utah - (south) * Davis County, Utah - (south) * Tooele County, Utah - (southwest - touch) National protected area *Cache National Forest (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there are 196,533 people in the county, organized into 65,698 households and 49,536 families. The population density is 342 people per square mile (132/km²). There are 70,454 housing units at an average density of 122 per square mile (47/km²). The racial makeup of the county is 87.69% White, 1.40% Black or African American, 1.28% Asian, 0.77% Native American, 0.16% Pacific Islander, 6.59% from other races, and 2.12% from two or more races. 12.65% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race. By 2005 80.4% of the population was non-Hispanic whites. 1.5% was African-Americans while 0.9% was Native American. Asians were 1.4% of the population. Latinos were 15.2% of the county population. There are 65,698 households out of which 40.30% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.20% are married couples living together, 10.70% have a female householder with no husband present, and 24.60% are non-families. 20.00% of all households are made up of individuals and 7.60% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 2.95 and the average family size is 3.42. In the county, the population is spread out with 31% under the age of 18, 12.6% from 18 to 24, 27.9% from 25 to 44, 18.1% from 45 to 64, and 10.3% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 29 years. For every 100 females there are 100.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 98.2 males. The median income for a household in the county is $44,014, and the median income for a family is $49,724. Males have a median income of $36,239 versus $24,719 for females. The per capita income for the county is $18,246. 9.30% of the population and 6.90% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 11.10% of those under the age of 18 and 5.50% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. Cities and towns *Farr West *Harrisville *Hooper *Huntsville *Marriott-Slaterville *North Ogden *Ogden *Plain City *Pleasant View *Riverdale *Roy *South Ogden *Uintah *Washington Terrace *West Haven Unincorporated communities These communities are enumerated by the Census Bureau as part of the Ogden Valley CCD, a census county division: * Eden * Liberty * Nordic Valley * Reese * Taylor * Warren * West Weber Education *Weber State University *Ogden-Weber Applied Technology College *Ogden City School District *Weber School District Notable residents *Jefferson Hunt *David O. McKay *Academy Award winning film director Hal Ashby *Rodney Bagley, inventor of the catalytic converter *Sculptor Solon Borglum *Historian Fawn M. Brodie *Inventor John Moses Browning (firearms designer) *Basketball player Tom Chambers *Historian Bernard DeVoto *Actor Byron Foulger *WWII photographer J. Malan Heslop *Businessman J. Willard Marriott *Utah's 8th Governor Herbert B. Maw *Basketball player Wataru Misaka *Jazz Musician Red Nichols *Entertainers "The Osmonds": George, Jr. (Virl), Tom, Alan, Wayne, Merrill, Jay, Donny, Marie *Former United States National Security Advisor Brent Scowcroft *Game designer Ken St. Andre *Utah's 15th Governor Olene S. Walker *Actor Gedde Watanabe *Basketball player and coach Byron Scott See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Weber County, Utah References External links *Ogden/Weber Chamber of Commerce *Ogden/Weber Convention/Visitors Bureau *Envision Ogden Outdoor recreation directory *Weber County History from the Utah History Encyclopedia at the University of Utah *Weber Pathways Public trails in Weber County. *Ogden Valley Pathways Public trails in Weber County focused on Ogden Valley. *Weber County Library Category:Established in 1852 Category:Wasatch Front Category:Weber County, Utah Category:Counties of Utah